


I Feel It in My Bones

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Hospital Bands [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18 and under, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Multi, Pediatrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction of Hospital Bands verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel It in My Bones

Tonight they stood in the barren waiting room, waiting for what seemed like forever. The only thing that united them were the bright red bands hanging tight around their wrists. Each were from hospital patient Dean Winchester, leaving only luck and hope. On this very night, Dean was losing what left him only pain and disease. His left leg was left, discarded like garbage, filled with deadly cancer.

They rolled him out on a stretcher as if he were just anyone. But he wasn’t. He was Dean Winchester, he knew the hospital like the back of his hand. Gauze was wrapped around him tightly, and the orderly nodded at him as if he understood the mess of feelings he was going through. They highly doubted. Dean let out a low groan of pain. The orderly hummed, writing down a note, most likely saying to up Dean’s pains medication.

It was weeks before Dean was standing again. He was seventeen by the time he was back to himself once himself. Crutches were his mode of transportation, the pediatrics floor was quiet, leaving him with a single room. Over the months he spent in the hospital, he got to know those whom gave him hope. Two of whom had the same death sentence as himself. From cystic fibrosis and anorexia. Another was bulimiac, and the last needed a whole new heart.

Some nights Ruby and himself would lay outside in the playground sand and listen to her failing heart beat for it’s last few moments. Other nights, himself and Gabe would sneak out of the hospital and smoke weed in the park across the street that was dedicated to hospital-owner Pamela Barnes. Jo and himself would sneak down to the deadly silent basement and race with wheelchairs and battle with crutches like they were knights of the round table.

When he met Cas, things started to change.

Cas had cancer, just like himself. The same poison was running through his veins, killing everything it could as it ravaged his tired and aching body.

**  
Dean knew that he wasn’t going to make it to college, he may not even see the new year, but one things for sure-- he was going to fall in love with that man.**


End file.
